


The light house

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: Gen, Light house, One Shot, Spooky, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The light house

“A long time ago, probably a couple centuries or something like that, in this very same town the lighthouse above the cliff was the only way for incoming ships to find their way to the dock. The fog and mist was no match for the powerful light coming from that tower, which was why the lighthouse became a symbol of hope for the town.”

“All that changed though, the night the light house keeper went insane.”

“He had always been a calm, normal old guy, so nobody expected that the night a big shipping was going to arrive to town, being very valuable and saving it from financial ruination, the man suddenly turn off the lights, causing the ship to hit the rocks and sink in the crushing darkness of the night!”

“The entire town went crazy, the lighthouse had always been functioning without failure for years now, and that delivery had costed thousands! They all went to the cliff with torches, ready to demand an explanation from the light house keeper, but before they could go inside they were stopped by a maniac laugh.”

“They looked up and were horrified to see the man on top of the tower, looking down on them with a smile that would send shivers down your spine. He let out another shaking laugh before taking a couple steps back and finally sprinting towards the safety fence, jumping over it and into his death!”

“Oh my!” Pops yelped. As it turned out, the gang was hanging out at the house’s main room and Muscleman had decided to tell them a spooooooky story since the electricity had gone off in their little town.

“Woah,” said Hi Five Ghost, “Is that story real?”

“Of course it’s real bro!” Said Muscleman, “You think I’d have brought my lantern just to tell you a fake story?”

“Yeah, right, that story is boogers,” Mordecai said. “Right Rigby?”

He turned around to see that Rigby was slightly shaking, hidden under a blanket like he were a burrito, “Y-yeah man, but, you know, how did it end again?”

“Oh, I’ll tell you how it ended,” Muscleman smirked, “The man was buried right next to the light house, as warning to the next light house keepers to not follow his path. What people didn’t know back then, of course, was that the light house would be haunted by the crazy man’s spirit!”

Muscleman made a mean, scary face at that point, scaring off Pops who left the room crying.

“Oh, thank you so much Muscleman!” Benson said sarcastically, “Pops come back! It’s just a story!”

The fat man just shrugged, “Guess not everyone can handle the intensity.”

“What intensity?” Mordecai shook his head, “that story is just an urban legend, I don’t know why anyone would ever be scared of it.”

“Oh, so you’re sure it is just a legend?” Muscleman smirked.

“Uh, yeah, of course it is.”

“Then I guess you wouldn’t mind if I…” He pointed at the cliff over one of the windows, “DARED YOU TO SPEND THE NIGHT AT THE LIGHT HOUSE!”

“What?!” Ribgy yelped.

“Dude I’m not spending the night at an old dusty light house just because of a dare. It’s probably about to fall down, what if a piece of ceiling falls over my head and kills me?”

“Sounds to me you’re more scared of THE GHOST killing you and want to hide behind some girly ceiling pieces.”

“There is no ghost!” Mordecai protested.

“Prove it then!” Muscleman challenged, “Go and spend the night at the light house, if you make it through the night without seeing a ghost or dying then I’ll do your chores for an entire day. If you lose, you’ll have to do mine. Unless you die because Benson told me to not rely on ghosts to do my work anymore.”

“Fine. Let’s do it,” they shook hands sealing the deal.

“You’re going to need a witness though,” Hi Five Ghost intervened, “otherwise it could look like you’re lying just to win the bet.”

“Fair enough. Rigby will be my witness.”

“WHAT?!” He stood up from his burrito nest, “I’m not spending the night at a haunted light house!”

“See? Rigby believes it!”

“Stop being such a baby and let’s go,” Mordecai said as he went upstairs to look for his stuff. Rigby tried to protest but could only end up groaning all the way to the room.

About half an hour later the four of them were standing in front of a big KEEP OUT! sign in front of the light house.

“This thing is abandoned?” Rigby asked.

“Well of course it’s abandoned! You think anyone wanted to take the job after that ghost started showing up?”

“Quit it Muscleman, there is no ghost,” Mordecai scowled at him.

“Alright so everyone remember the terms?” Asked Hi Five Ghost, “We’ll see you guys at sun rise. Good luck!”

“Yeah, try not to get killed by the ghost!” Muscleman laughed as him and his best friend left the pair on their own.

“I don’t like this, Mordecai,” Rigby looked around with worried eyes.

“Whatever, it’s just an old light house,” Mordecai started taking off the tape that kept people from getting in and busted the door open.

“Ugh, dude this place stinks!” They observed as they walked in. The place had clearly been abandoned for a long time. There were spider webs everywhere and dust for days, not mention all kind of little creatures running around without a care in the world.

“I can’t believe be have to stay the night in this garbage all because you couldn’t admit there’s a ghost in here.”

“That’s because there isn’t!” Mordecai frowned. “Let’s just find a spot to put our sleeping bags and try to sleep.”

“Ugh, fine.”

They spent the next half an hour trying to get a good place to sleep and doing whatever thing they could to keep themselves entertained, they also ate a bunch of chips and other snacks they brought along them.

They went to sleep, but it wasn’t long before they were woken up by the spookiest laugh they had ever heard.

“Very funny Rigby,” Mordecai groaned.

“Dude what are you talking about? That wasn’t me.”

“Yeah, right, you’re trying to convince me there’s a ghost so we’ll leave and you won’t have to man up and spend the rest of the night at this filthy lighthouse.”

“Dude I’m serious, that wasn’t me! I thought it was you trying to pull a prank on me!” Rigby said with fear on his voice.

“Wait, if that wasn’t me and it wasn’t you either, then who-”

A loud thump interrupted Mordecai and as soon as he looked up he saw something that froze him with terror for a solid five seconds: the scary, evil bearded face of the ghost of the light house keeper!

“AHHHH!” Both of them screamed out before they started running away from the ghost, but the latter was chasing them closely from behind. This led to a classic Scooby Doo-like chase sequence in which somehow Eileen was and lost her glasses because why not.

“Dude what are we going to do?” ~~I’m asking the same thing and I’m the writer~~.

“I don’t know!” ~~Me neither~~. “Maybe we can distract him?”

“How? It’s a freaking ghost!”

“I don’t know man! He’s an old light house keeper, he can’t be that focused!”

“You two really shouldn’t talk so loudly if you are trying to hide from me, you know.”

They both let out a scream at the sudden appearance of the ghost right behind them.

“Please don’t kill us!” Rigby cried.

“We’re sorry for entering your house, we thought it was abandoned!”

“Well of course it is abandoned! And that’s how it’s going to stay!” The ghost yelled out with anger, “All those years I spent working at the light house, and you know what? It was the worst job I’ve ever had! The pay was terrible, I had to spend all night awake, not being able to talk to anyone and whoever did come visit would pull nasty pranks on me! Filthy little kids, throwing things at me, destroying my things, and no one would ever thank me for all my hard work!”

“Is that why you let the ship sink all those years ago? Dude that wasn’t cool! You ruined the town!” Mordecai said.

“I don’t CARE!” The ghost yelled, “Just like those pretentions rich people that sent the ship in the first place didn’t! I’m done taking your judgment, tonight YOU BOTH DIE!”

The chase started once again, and it was about to get too dull before they hid behind some old wooden barrels.

“What are going to do now?” Rigby sweated.

“Okay, I think I have an idea. We need to get to the top of the light house.”

“What? why?

“We just need to turn on the lights, people we’ll see something’s wrong and they’ll come help us!”

They nodded and started sprinting up the stairs, followed closely by the enraged ghost. They made it to the top of the tower and time was running out.

“Dude come on!”

Much to their luck, they didn’t make it to the switch but it didn’t matter because it was sun rise anyways so the ghost had to fade back to the underworld until the next night. Mordecai and Rigby grabbed their things and left as fast as they could, not caring about having to do Muscleman’s chores or whatever because honestly I stopped caring a long time ago see ya.


End file.
